


The Thing About Grindr

by The_Fic_Bot_TM



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fic_Bot_TM/pseuds/The_Fic_Bot_TM
Summary: Nick and Greg match on grindr. Since neither of them has a picture of their face in their profile they have no clue it's each other... Go figure
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Thing About Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon @panchostoke's tumblr who brought the idea up

_Hot_ _damn_ , Greg whistled under his breath at the sight of a bare chest and defined abs above the very low riding waistline of a pair of faded jeans. _Desert Cowboy_ , eh? More like _Dessert Cowboy_ , judging from the picture. He swiped right.

His phone pinged. Match.

Holy crap, he hadn’t even bothered to check what the guy was into and already there was a message in his inbox: “Nice butt. How come your tan don’t quite look like a beach boy, _SurfNTurf_? ;)”

Greg had to laugh. He should be offended by the remark but somehow he felt inexplicably charmed. “You here to insult me or looking for a chance to ride me, cowboy?” he boldly replied. He wasn’t usually this cocky when flirting but this was _grindr_ and he hadn’t had sex since like forever and what did it matter anyway if he’d never meet the guy in the end. While he waited for a reaction he went to check out the profile. There wasn’t a whole lot of info on it, Desert Cowboy seemed to be laying low.

His phone pinged again, “Haha, not so fast, surfer boy!” On impulse Greg went with the first comeback that crossed his mind, “Can’t handle fast?” “I can handle a lot, don’t you worry ;)” He grinned. So it seemed like the guy wasn’t put off by his forwardness. This could be fun.

“Where’s the catch then?” he inquired, half convinced that there had to be one, he never just got lucky. “I thought you were?” Now that thought was truly inspirational. “If you think you can handle this… ;)”

“You’re very cocksure for a guy with only a picture of his ass in Speedos on his profile.” Greg’s face was split by a cocky grin when he replied, “It’s a really good picture ;)”

“It is.” He felt heat rising in his face, up to the tips of his ears. This conversation was more stimulating than anticipated. He’d gotten a lot of matches on the app before and most exchanges revolved around compliments on his ass – the reason he’d chosen that image – but they’d never felt this brash and quick witted.

“You know, most guys who don’t put their face on display have at least one dick pic in their profile” He wasn’t sure if he was hoping for a picture of the guy’s face or that other option. He wouldn’t mind either... “Yeah well, where’s the surprise in that?” …and he’d probably get neither.

“That statement can work two ways…” he pointed out.

“But it made you curious ;)” Greg couldn’t deny it had. “Is there a chance I’ll get to find out?” He peered down his chest at the phone. "If you're lucky ;)"

Greg’s mind began reeling. He had just planned to distract himself a little, stroll the market so to speak, feed his appetite and then jerk off and go to sleep with thoughts more pleasant than the memories of today’s autopsy. But this guy was doing more than feeding his appetite. On a whim he decided to just go for it.

“Got plans right now?”

“Unfortunately. How about Saturday though?" Alright, he could wait three more days.

“How will I recognize you?”

“I kinda got a Tom Cruise thing going ;)”

-.-.-

Greg couldn’t wait for Saturday night - and he wasn’t very good at hiding his excitement.

“Hey, bounce ball, what’s up?” Nick teased when Greg sipped his coffee so fast it almost spilled down the corners of his mouth. “Uh, nothing much. Just got a hot date on Saturday.” He didn't know why he was so eager to share. Nick grinned and slapped his shoulder. “Good for you, Greggo.” Greg grinned. He didn’t expect much more from him but then Nick cocked his head and wiggled his brows. “Is she cute?”

Greg swallowed. He’d been toying with the idea of coming out to Nick for a while now. Actually he thought he’d been dropping hints already but the guy just didn’t seem to catch on. He felt bad for lying but what was he supposed to say? “Look Nick, a, it’s a guy I’m meeting and b, it’s a blind date, I have no idea what he looks like, except that his chest is really buff. Because yes, I’m shallow like that.” Yeah sure, that sounded sensible – not so much. Instead he settled for, “I hope so."

Nick hummed thoughtfully. “So, Saturday night, you say?” Greg nodded in affirmation, “Yeah, why? Wanna join?” He grinned at his own boldness.

“Got a date myself,” Nick smiled wistfully. It was unusual for him to volunteer this kind of personal information so Greg cherished the occasion all the more. “But hey, how about we make a deal? In case it doesn’t go as planned we call each other up with some bullshit excuse and make a run for it?” Greg blinked in surprise. “You’d dump your date for me?"

“Sure, G. Bros before h-,” he stopped mid-word and shook his head. “Scratch that, but yeah. If you need an emergency out you can always count on your man Nick here,” for emphasis he patted his own chest and while Greg seriously doubted he’d need it the offer made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

-.-.-

Greg stood in front of his open closet, several pairs of pants and shirts strewn carelessly across the bed. He’d picked his tightest pair of underwear, accentuating his butt perfectly, but that was as far as he’d come. It was just a casual date, he reminded himself. Desert Cowboy was probably just some horny jock who’d take him home regardless of what he wore – and still Greg felt the need to leave a good impression. If he was counting on a repeat performance he’d better make sure he looked hot.

He finally settled on a slim-fitting pair of black jeans that hung low enough to let a small strip of his briefs’ waistband show. Not bad, he mused. He’d already chosen a blazer to go with the look, now all he needed was the right t-shirt to make it casual enough to seem cool but stylish enough to stun. Five more shirts piled up on the bed before he eventually made his choice. He seriously hoped the guy would take him back to his place, he had no time left to make his own bedroom presentable.

-.-.-

“I’ll be the guy at the bar, sipping a Mai Tai to calm his nerves,” Greg had joked when Desert Cowboy had asked how they would recognize each other. “If that’s our secret sign I better make sure I’m not the one to arrive first,” Cowboy had mocked back. And really, nobody was sitting by the bar yet when Greg entered the location. He ordered the agreed drink and sat down facing the entrance, looking out for a Tom Cruise lookalike. By the time his glass was half empty he was still sitting alone.

He checked his phone. Nothing. It crossed his mind to text Nick but he reconsidered. He couldn’t blow his friend’s date just because his own was apparently standing him up. Once more he checked the time, opened and closed the _grindr_ app and wondered if he should send another message or if that would seem desperate. It was only ten minutes past the time they had agreed upon after all. He was just about to take another sip of his cocktail when a hand landed on his shoulder. “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

The moment he turned he froze in his tracks.

“Nick?” he asked incredulously, staring into a surprised face, “I thought you had a date?”

Nick grinned at him sheepishly, “Uh, yeah. With a guy drinking Mai Tai at the bar…” As he trailed off the pieces fit together in Greg’s head and he let out an astounded, “Oh my god!”

Nick scratched the back of his head, making his shirt ride up a little to reveal a strip of skin and Greg’s brain chose that moment to recall the image from his online profile.

Heat spread through Greg’s body and he couldn’t quite distinguish whether it was embarrassment or arousal.

“So this is awkward,” Nick said and slowly let his arms fall back down to his side. “It doesn’t have to be,” Greg tried to save the situation, “At least we can skip the pretentious 'getting to know you' talk.” Nick laughed, sounding somewhat relieved, and sat down on the barstool next to Greg’s. “Well, can I buy you another one of those, then?” He asked, pointing to Greg’s glass.

-.-.-

“I didn’t know you were… you know…” Nick didn’t finish his thought, instead just vaguely gestured around with his beer in his hand.

“Bisexual?” Greg provided, clinking his own bottle against Nick’s. “Yeah, that.”

“Well, can’t say I knew about you, either,” he shot back with a smile. Nick licked his lips and nodded thoughtfully. “I’m not exactly broadcasting it…” he almost looked ashamed. It made Greg want to reach out his hand to comfort him but he was afraid of overstepping Nick’s boundaries.

“Hey, whichever way this goes, and I’m not saying it has to go anywhere, but I’m really glad it’s out. I’ve been meaning to tell you, I don’t know, it seemed stupid to hide this part of me but I didn’t know how you’d take it, I didn’t want to risk you thinking any less…” He hesitated, unsure how to explain himself.

Nick shook his head and put a hand on Greg’s forearm. “Jesus, G! I wouldn’t ever.”

He sighed, “Yeah, I kind of knew that but…” Nick looked at him with a frown, “Yeah, same.”

An uncomfortable silence settled over them and Greg squirmed in his seat, his leg nervously twitching with the urge to do something. The bar didn’t offer much choice but to sit and talk. Nick wiped at the perspiration on his bottle before he emptied it in one long swig.

“Wanna get out of here?” Greg blurted as he watched Nick set it down. “Yeah,” he replied, getting up, “Any idea where to?” Greg did a quick mental sweep of the area, “There’s a pool hall down the block, you up for a round?”

-.-.-

“So, where were you planning to take me, originally?” Greg asked as casually as possible, walking down the street. Nick licked his lips, apparently pondering his reply. “Uh, home?” He finally offered with a small smirk.

“You do that often?” Greg asked, heart beating frantically at the mental image Nick’s reply had provoked. Nick shrugged, “Not really, just…. When I feel like company, y’know?” Greg nodded and let him continue, “I’m not really into the club scene for random pick-ups. This is kind of easier."

“So instead you just randomly hook up with guys whose faces you've never seen?”

Nick laughed and shook his head. “Look who’s talking,” he retorted with a grin. Greg ducked his head and felt heat rising to his cheeks, “Well, your abs kind of spoke for themselves,” he admitted sheepishly. Nick grinned as he held the entrance door to the pool hall open. “They did, huh?” A nervous chuckle bubbled up in Greg. “Yeah, but to be honest I’m usually just using the app for, uh… inspiration, if you catch my drift?”

Nick gave him a questioning look before he slapped a hand down on Greg’s shoulder, barking out a laugh. “You’re really somethin’ else, Greg.”

Nick’s hand squeezed at him briefly and then fell away as they went on to find an empty pool table. “Free drinks for the winner?” Greg suggested as Nick leaned across the table to make the first shot. “I’m driving but you can buy me a coke,” he replied with a wink. Greg rolled his eyes. As hot as Nick’s cocky confidence was, he didn't plan to let him win.

-.-.-

“I’m sorry I ruined your date,” Greg apologized when Nick pulled up in front of his house. He was feeling more than a little lost. “You were probably hoping to get some… not that that’s off the table if you want it, I’m just…” He trailed off with an awkward shrug.

“Seriously Greg?” Nick sounded perplexed.

“It’s not like I never thought about it…” Greg found himself admitting honestly. His palms were sweaty as he tried to gauge Nick's reaction, but Nick just shook his head and laughed it off.

“To be honest, this was the best date I’ve had in a long time, G. Even if it didn’t end in a hook-up. Maybe because it didn’t. I’ve had a really good time hanging out with you.” He sounded genuine and his words filled Greg with that warm and fuzzy feeling again that he'd been experiencing more and more around Nick.

"Me too," he said, not ready to leave the passenger seat just yet.

"Should we do this again, then?" Nick asked, taking him by surprise.

"Sure thing."

The hand on his knee was unexpected and he flinched just a little in surprise.

“See you at work, then,” Nick said, his voice sounding unusually rasped. When Greg looked up he saw Nick’s dark eyes roaming his face.

“I’ll uh…” He pointed his thumb in the direction of the door and swallowed before muttering, “Thanks for the ride.”

Nick held his gaze and did that thing where he absentmindedly licked his lips and all Greg could think was _fuck it_. Before he even registered what he was doing he leaned over and smacked his lips firmly onto Nick’s.

His heart stuttered in panic when he felt Nick tense for a second too long, but then his lips curled into a smile against him and Nick’s hands came up to frame his face. Nick returned the gentle pressure before he pulled back with a distinct smack.

“What was that, Greg?” He teased. Greg couldn’t help but grin smugly. The fact that Nick’s eyes sparkled with glee made him feel bold.

“It’s called kissing, Nicholas. People do that when they like someone.”

“Hmm,” Nick countered in mock contemplation, “In that case…” he trailed off and pulled Greg closer to him.

There was no hesitation on either side when they parted their lips and let their tongues meet. And _holy shit,_ Greg resumed with his blood rushing through his veins at the speed of light, this was absolutely the best date he’d ever had, as well.


End file.
